


You & I

by RoseRed95



Category: Internet Personalities, Markiplier - YouTube, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, I'm shameless, Mark is a hot theater teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tyler is a hot gym teacher, give it a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRed95/pseuds/RoseRed95
Summary: Eliana wants to get a part in her school musical.Darcy just wants to survive their senior year.Mark teaches theater.Tyler teaches gym.The school year is bound to be interesting.





	You & I

ELIANA

“All of the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players.” Mr. Fischbach quoted. “Can anyone tell me who wrote that?”

A few hands rose up in the class. Mine was not among them. I knew the answer, sure, but I wasn’t usually one for speaking up during class. Sitting in the front row did nothing for my chances of not being called on though.

“Eliana Castillo. Front row. Seat 5. What is our answer?” He called out, turning from the whiteboard.

I couldn’t fight the slight smile that fell on my lips as Mr. Fischbach turned and pointed at me, his own wide grin brightening his already youthful expression. He always memorized the seating chart so he could call on people more efficiently. My smile faded as he stared at me, awaiting an answer.

“William Shakespeare,” I replied, mumbling the famous writer’s last name as I ducked my head down. 

“Thank you, Ms. Castillo.” Mr. Fischbach shot me an encouraging grin as I looked back up. 

He bounced on the balls of his feet for a moment before clearing his throat. The entire class perked up and looked at him as he made his way to the center of the room. 

“I mention the stage, my dear senior class, because it is finally time for our senior play! And, I have wonderful news about this year's play! It is not a play at all, but a musical!” He announced.

A few gasps of excitement were heard around the room

“We will be doing West Side Story.”

Cheers could be heard in certain sections of the class, and a mass of whispers and general buzz erupted. The bell rang for lunch as Mr. Fischbach pulled out a poster from behind his desk and began to hang it on the wall by the whiteboard. 

I was one of the last to leave as usual. Choosing to pack up slowly as I had to meet my best friend, Darcy, at the cafeteria and she was always late anyway. My eyes caught sight of the sign-up list on the poster as I walked by and I stopped.

“Thinking of finally auditioning this year, Ms. Castillo?”

I jumped slightly as Mr. Fischbach approached me from behind. I turned to face him and smiled shyly.

“I might be considering it,” I admitted, shrugging. “I’m unsure if my voice is good enough for a proper stage musical.”

He scoffed, before looking down at me. He looked at me intensely and seriously. His dark eyes locked onto my own, his words ringing in my ears.

“Your voice is wonderful, Eliana.There’s no doubt about that.”

The second bell rang as I opened my mouth to reply to him.

“I-i have to go to lunch.”

He nodded, and he lost his serious look. Falling back into his look of regular youthful charm and humor.

“Of course! Have a good lunch, Ms. Castillo.” He replied with a smile.

I nodded and quickly stepped away from him. The way his moods changed so suddenly like that nearly gave me whiplash, but I shook it off. I had to forget that intense look in his eyes. I had to meet Darcy for lunch, and this time, I was the one running late. 

When I arrived at the cafeteria, Darcy was already sat at our usual table. I sat down across from her and huffed as I tried to catch my breath.

“I got your food.” She said, pushing a tray I hadn’t noticed toward me. “You okay? You’re never late.”

I nodded and smiled gratefully. 

“Thanks,” I replied, beginning to pick at the food on my tray. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just got caught up after class. Senior play got announced today.”

Darcy perked up at that. She wasn’t in theater this year but was an avid supporter and musical theater fangirl.

“I’m thinking of auditioning this year. For a small part, but a part in general. I wanna make some sort of effort since it’s our senior year.”

Darcy squealed at my announcement. She had been urging me to audition for some part in our school productions for years now. I knew she would be glad to see me on stage finally. If I got a part that was.

I thought to mention Mr. Fischbach's odd reactions but thought it better to hold my tongue. It wasn’t anything after all.

“What play is it?” She asked, interrupting my thoughts.

“West Side Story.” I shrugged.

Darcy gasped.

“My best friend as Maria. I can see it now. Your name in lights!”

I choked on a piece of food and took a gulp of my drink to wash it down.

“Woah woah woah. Maria?? Isn’t that the lead?”

Darcy stared at me, confused.

“Yeah, and?”

“I’m not getting the lead.” 

“You could.” She suggested.

“I won’t.” 

She shrugged, ending that bit of our conversation. We continued talking about our day’s throughout lunch. Darcy groaned as we walked down the hallway toward our next class, one of the few we had together. Gym.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DARCY

“Darcy, stop it.”

I scowled as my best friend, Ana, bumped her shoulder against my own. We stood at the doors of the gym. I was refusing to go inside, instead choosing to glare at the doorway.

“Why? This class is stupid.”

Ana shook her head at me.

“It’s mandatory is what it is, and it’s one of the only classes we have together. Please don’t ruin it by making Mr. Scheid mad at us again.”

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“What do you mean again?”

Ana huffed, mimicking my arm movements.

“He hated us last year.”

I rolled my eyes. She was so dramatic. I was sure he didn’t completely hate us.

“He’s a teacher. He’s not legally allowed to hate us.”

She shook her head again but smiled slightly at my comment.

“You’re such an ass.”

I shot her a grin and nudged past her toward the gym.

“I try.”

“Darc, please.”

Ana placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me, her eyes pleading.

“Fine.” I complied. “.....but I still hate gym.”

She chuckled and held open the gym doors for me. I walked in, attempting to suppress the scowl that built up in me at the site of the gym equipment. 

“It’s not that bad.” She stated before she caught sight of what I had.

Dodgeballs.

“I take it back.” 

I nodded. We were so screwed. Ana and I weren’t exactly the most athletic of people, and dodgeball was definitely not our strong suit. 

“Everyone! Can I have you all come to the center of the room please?” 

Our heads snapped to the center of the room as Mr. Scheid called the class to attention. He was a rather tall and muscular man. The mop of curls on his head stood out high above the crowd of high schoolers that formed around him. Ana and I joined the crowd and listened as he spoke.

“I want a good clean game of dodgeball. I’m going to split you all into two teams. Anyone wishing to not play today may sit on the bleachers to the side, but I highly encourage participation as it counts toward your grade.”

The group murmured various agreements and began chatting as he walked away to grab the dodgeball cart. I stayed quiet, grabbing Ana’s hand and moving us toward the bleachers.

“How do you know I don’t want to participate?” She teased.

I gave her a side-eyed glance and rolled my eyes.

We sat down among a few others who didn’t want to play and watched as Mr. Scheid set up the teams and began the game. I winced as his whistle shrieked to signify the beginning of the game. 

As the game progressed, I grew bored and restless. Ana had left the bathroom when a new round had begun.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my notifications. I knew it was against class rules, but I didn’t exactly care. That is, until my phone was snatched out of my hands.

I looked up and groaned at the sight of Mr. Scheid dangling my precious phone from his hand.

“No participation again, Ms. Flores?” He asked. 

His tone was teasing and only slightly serious.

“Mr. S, please. I’ve said it a hundred times. It’s Darcy, and you know I don’t do sports.”

He chuckled and dropped my phone back into my awaiting hands.

“Keep the phone in your pocket, Ms. Flores, and maybe try and participate more this year. It is your last year here after all.”

I stood up and stretched with a sigh.

“I will consider it,” I stated.

Mr. Scheid chuckled again and patted my shoulder lightly.

“That’s all I ask. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He replied, moving away and blowing his whistle again.

“Alright, everyone! Good game! Please go get cleaned up for your next class. I will see you all next time.”

I walked over to the main door of the gym just as Ana walked over and we began to exit with the rest of the class. Before I could completely leave, I heard Mr. Scheid call out my name.

“Darcy! I expect to see you and Ana participating next time.”

I smiled as I noted that he used my first name, but grimaced at the rest of his words. I turned back to him, giving a hesitant thumbs up as I walked out the door. 

I breathed a sigh of relief as Ana and I walked down the hall toward the main building of the school. I had history next and Ana had math. We hugged and went our separate ways. I smiled at the thought of only having one more class to go.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ELIANA

It had been about two weeks since the senior musical had been announced and life hadn't been very eventful. I had been practicing my audition song and monologue with Darcy’s help, and I was beginning to feel confident in my abilities. 

Though, that definitely changed the day of auditions. Hearing all those other people sing and recite. Watching them through the curtains, I couldn’t help but back away from the stage slowly. I saw Darcy and all the other people in the crowd and just didn’t want to embarrass myself. I backed up until I was nearly off the stage. I stopped only when my back bumped into something very solid and warm. 

I turned around and came face to face with Mr. Fischbach. 

“Eliana? Where are you going?” He asked.

I knew he could see the silent panic in my expression.

“Are you nervous?”

I nodded my head, unable to find my voice.

He sighed, and I thought for a moment that he might have been disappointed in me. Before I could think that too long, he placed his hands on my cheeks and cupped them. He leaned down to look me in the eyes and spoke in a low tone. 

“You listen to me, Eliana Castillo. You are just as good as anyone else who has auditioned and you need to get out there. You need to believe in yourself.”

I looked down, unable to handle the too honest look in his eyes. I knew he was right, though. I had to give myself the chance and believe in myself. I looked back up and smiled at him gratefully.

“Go out there and knock our socks off.”

I nodded and turned around. 

“Thank you.” I murmured before rushing back to the side of the stage.

I took a deep breath when my name was called and walked out into the spotlight. I sang my heart out to my own rendition of ‘Satisfied’ from Hamilton and bowed when the small audience clapped. I couldn’t fight the blush that made it’s way onto my cheeks when Mr. Fischbach smiled at me from his seat below the stage. 

My mind flew to his odd but endearing behavior of late. His low and serious tone when talking alone with me. The piercing look in his eyes. I was sure it all had to be my imagination.

I couldn’t think too long about it as I was tackled the moment I reached the exit of the stage. Darcy was squeeing into my ear.

“Ana! Ahh! You were so amazing!” She shouted, bouncing up and down erratically. “You sounded like a professional!” 

I laughed heartily and hugged her.

“Thanks, Darc.” I said. 

“No prob, bestie. I knew you had it in ya.”

I smiled to myself at her comment. I was so happy Mr. Fischbach had pushed me to do it. I mentally reminded myself to thank him the next day in class. 

“Now let’s go grab some dinner!” She stated, linking her arm through mine. “I’m starved.”

I leaned onto her and nodded. 

“I could definitely go for some food right now.” 

Dinner was uneventful. We went to the nearest restaurant and ordered a whole bunch of junk. As we were leaving, I noticed a familiar face walking on the street across from us. I nudged Darcy and she followed my look and glanced across the street.

“Is that Mr. Scheid?” She asked.

I nodded. Looking closer, I noted that he was wearing a suit and that he was linking arms with a woman in a fancy cocktail dress.

“Holy shit, I think he’s on a date!” I exclaimed.“And she’s hot.”

“She’s not that hot.” Darcy grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

I snorted. I felt kind of weird staring at Mr. Scheid and his date, but I couldn’t look away. It was always weird seeing a teacher be a normal human.

“Are we looking at the same person?? Look at her legs, I’m so jealous.” 

I really was. The woman he was with was gorgeous.

“Ana! Shut. Up.” Darcy hissed.

I finally looked away from Mr. Scheid and at my best friend. Her face was red and not from the cool air outside. She was blushing and looked disgruntled. I connected the dots in my head slowly. 

“Ohmygods!” I gasped. “Darcy Lee Flores! You do not have a crush on our gym teacher!”

She flinched as though I’d slapped her, and quickly began walking ahead of me.

“What?! I don’t! No!” She stuttered angrily.

I was flabbergasted. Darcy had never even hinted at a crush on our gym teacher. Hell, she hated gym. Yet, seeing her face now, it was so obvious.

“You’re so jealous right now.” I teased, as I caught up with her.

“I’m not jealous.” She snapped. “She’s hot and probably his age! How could I be jealous of some brunette bombshell of an older woman? Me? Not jealous at all. Just the thought makes me laugh. Hahahaha.”

I glanced at her sideways and shook my head.

“You sound insane…..and jealous.” I stated.

“Let’s just get out of here and go home.” She huffed.

“Okay, okay.”

We walked towards our streets, heading our separate ways at the intersection. As I got home, I shot Darcy one last text before settling into my bedroom for the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DARCY

I read Eliana’s last text and sighed. She would never stop teasing me after learning my secret. I snuggled under my covers and shut my eyes. I couldn’t fall asleep, because behind my eyes I kept seeing Mr. Scheid and that woman. She really was beautiful and I couldn’t complete. I was just some 18-year-old kid after all. He’d never want someone like me. I was foolish to let myself develop a crush on him. Eventually, after a while of restless moving, I fell into a fitful sleep. 

I woke up groggy and exhausted the next morning. I barely made it to school in time for the first period and my English teacher chewed me out. Every class was boring and I got snapped at by some person or another. I knew my day was only going to get worse. 

I was passing the gym on my way to my last class when Sierra McClain walked passed me with her group of girlfriends.

I grumbled and kept my head down, not wanting to have an encounter with her. If I had an arch nemesis, it would be Sierra McClain. She always went out of her way to make hurtful remarks at me when she could and I could never understand why. I didn’t need her to make my mood worse.

“Watch out!” I hissed as one of her friends almost bumped into me.

“What her problem?” I heard one of the others ask.

“She’s just mad cause she’s too fat to function properly.” Sierra whispered to her friend, bumping my shoulder purposefully as she passed me by.

I whirled around to face her. 

“Fuck you!” I shouted, unable to contain the rage that had been building in me all day.

That was the exact moment Mr. Scheid stepped out of the gym. The anger drained out of me as he approached. Sierra and her gaggle of girls quickly walked past before he could reach them. 

“Language, Ms. Flores!” He snapped, looking down at me in disappointment. “You’ve earned yourself a detention. Today, after school, til 4:30.”

“But I-“

I tried to explain myself but he held up his hand to stop me.

“No buts. Now, go clean up and get to your next class.”

I sighed, feeling tears pricking the corners of my eyes, and nodded. I ran out of the gymnasium as soon as I was finished cleaning up. I needed to get to Ana. I desperately needed someone to talk to.

I figured I’d find Ana around the theater classroom so I headed there first. I was walking through the doorway when I bumped into someone. I gasped when I saw the blur of a disheveled Ana run past me. I whipped around to chase after her but she was moving so fast.

“Ana!” I called out after her but she didn’t hear me.

The bell rang then and people began spilling into the once empty hall. I sighed and took a second compose myself. I would have to see if I could find Ana before detention. I had to get to my last period.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ELIANA

I was having trouble with my lines. Maria had so many in the show and it was a lot to memorize. I decided that during my free period I'd go to Mr. Fischbach’s room and ask him for help. I wanted to do my best for this show and I'd definitely need some assistance to do so.

I knocked on the closed door of the classroom and waited to see if he’d answer.

“Come in.” His voice called from the other side.

I walked inside, closing the door behind me. Mr. Fischbach was sat behind his desk, grading what looked like basic worksheets.

“Eliana Castillo!” He exclaimed as he looked up, a grin spread wide on his face. “How can I help you?”

I grew nervous then. His smile was so disarming and, dare I say, cute. I hated to think I'd be a bother to him.

“I-i was wondering if you could help me with my lines for the show.” I stuttered.

He hopped up out of his seat.

“Of course! I’d be happy to help.” He replied.

“Really?” I asked. “Thank you so much.”

He nodded and grabbed a copy of the script that was on his desk.

“How about we start with scene 3?”

I nodded and pulled out my own script from my bag.

We rehearsed my lines for the first half of the show, and I was amazed at how easy it was to learn with him. He was showing me all these little tricks to memorize things and making jokes. It made the time fly by. Before I knew it, I'd glanced up at the clock and my free period was nearly over. 

“Thank you again for helping me, Mr. Fischbach.”

“It’s my pleasure.” He replied. “And, y’know, you can call me Mark when it’s just us rehearsing, Eliana. I always feel so stuffy when you call me Mr. Fischbach.”

“Okay,….Mark.” She replied. 

His first name felt foreign on her tongue, but she found that she liked it. The name fit him well. 

“I really am happy to help. You’re one of my best students, Ellie.” He admitted.

“Ellie?” I asked.

No one had ever called me that before.

“It’s a nickname. I think it suits you.” He replied, grinning at me.

I chuckled and began gathering my things. I looked at him and found him staring at me. His eyes were dark and intense again, and he wore a very hard to read expression. I opened my mouth to speak, running my tongue over my dry lips, but was cut off as he suddenly leaned towards me.

“Mark, what-?”

His lips fell against mine. I was shocked for a moment but slowly began to press myself against him and return the kiss. His hand came up to cup my cheeks and pull me nearer to him. I felt like I was soaring. His lips were so soft, and I found myself getting lost in his scent. He smelt strongly of flowers and just pure warmth and fire. 

The ring of the school bell broke the spell he had over me, and I jumped away as though I were burned. I quickly grabbed my things and bolted out of the door. I crashed into someone on my way out but thought nothing of it. As I ran down the hall, I could swear I heard someone call my name. I wouldn’t look back though, I couldn’t.

I decided to skip my last class, electing to go home early and feign sick if necessary. I couldn’t process what had just happened. I had kissed my teacher. More accurately, he had kissed me. Mr. Fischbach had kissed me. Mark. He told me to call him Mark. 

As I drove home, I struggled with an internal debate. Had I wanted that kiss? I know I did. Hell, I'd wanted Mark for some time. Who wouldn’t want someone like him? He was so warm, caring, and charismatic, not to mention kind and funny. I knew we could never be together though. If he even wanted to be together, that was. For all I knew, it was a fluke. A lapse in his judgment.

Shaking my head, I pulled up to my house and went inside. I ran up the stairs, muttering a hello to my family, and went straight to my bed. I couldn’t handle this on my own. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I went to dial Darcy’s number and saw a number of missed texts. I attempted to text Darcy back but received no answer. I just hoped she called me back soon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DARCY

I sat in detention, glaring at the whiteboard behind Mr. Scheid’s desk. The man himself was sat at his desk filling out forms of some sort.

“Wanna tell me why you were screaming and cursing in the hallway earlier?” Mr. Scheid asked, not looking up from his work.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, my glare unwavering.

“Not particularly.” 

Mr. Scheid sighed and put his pen down. He looked up at me, exasperated. 

“Come on, Darcy.” He said. “I’ll let you leave early.”

I stopped my glare and looked over at him. 

“Really?” I asked, raising a brow in disbelief.

He stood up, moving away from his desk, and shrugged.

“Maybe.”

I grumbled under my breath for a moment before sighing.

“It’s stupid.” 

Mr. Scheid approached and sat at the edge of the desk beside me.

“Can’t be that stupid if it made you upset.” He murmured.

“I just- I feel so stupid for getting upset over words. Like, what a kid thing to hurt over, y'know? I’m 18 now, i shouldn’t let my people’s dumb comments over my looks get to me. I just had such a bad day.” I admitted. “It’s like, i build myself up just to be torn down. I hate feeling like I’m not good enough, or pretty enough, or just...enough.” 

I felt so vulnerable, admitting all of that to him. I looked down at my desk, hoping to hide my raging blush. It didn’t help that I could also feel the beginning of tears flickering at the corners of my eyes.

“It’s not stupid, Darcy.” He replied. “Whoever or whatever upset you sucks. I’m sorry that you had such a hard day.It’s okay to be mad, and curse, and be hurt, but you have to just control your outbursts.”

I nodded, still unable to look his way. With every word he said I found myself closer and closer to tears. 

“You are beautiful, Darcy, and you are more than good enough.”

I looked up at him, my tears finally falling from my eyes.

“You- you think I’m beautiful?” I asked.

He leaned away from the desk he sat on, toward me. I shivered as he placed a hand against my cheek and cupped it. Our eyes locked, dark to light, and I swear I felt something awaken in me.

“You are very beautiful.” He replied, moving his hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. “That’s plain for anyone to see.”

My heart was beating a mile a minute and my ears were ringing. He called me beautiful. My eyes darted to his open lips and then back to his own eyes. He looked at me as though he could read my mind. I wanted so badly to just….to know….what his lips felt like….I leaned closer to him, never taking my eyes off of his.

I kissed him softly, and he froze. He didn’t respond for a few moments, and I began to pull away. Just as I was about to move, he snaked a hand onto the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I melted into arms and the kiss. His lips were cool and soft, and he smelt of fresh cut grass. I couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

I was kissing my crush. My teacher. I was kissing my teacher. The one I saw on a date. Crush. Teacher. Date. Girlfriend. Those words started ringing in the back of my head, and I hastily pulled myself out of his grasp. I huffed, trying to catch my breath. He looked at me, and I at him, with wide eyes. I snatched my bag up from the ground and quickly ran from the room. 

I heard him calling my name and chasing after as I left, but I was already too far gone. I ran from the building, hopped in my car, and hurried home. I ran to my bedroom, completely ignoring everyone else in the house. I was freaking out. I needed advice, I needed help.

I needed to call Ana.


End file.
